guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/Archive 3
Heading Created For Page Layout Purposes Nough! This is not meant to be a redirect!-- - (Talk/ ) 19:30, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Welcome to guildwiki, ! — Warw/Wick 19:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Omg ty! I am so happy to be here! Whats a tilde!?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::The thing you sign with. — Warw/Wick 19:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sign!? This is the internet, what are you talking about!?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:36, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Sing? Fromage! Hao do u sing on teh intarwebz? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I dnt noe! Wai karnt sumwonZ t3lL me!? I w0ntZ 2 lern 2 sing on teh giyld wikai! etc etc-- - (Talk/ ) 20:49, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Oh Dear Wow, i only just put that RaU poll up and i already got 1 unfavoured vote. Arg i must have enemeies everywhere....and i don't know who they are...nooo paranoia is setting in aaagh etc. Oh and one "who the hell are you" vote already, someone who clearly watches my talkpage enough to vote that they've never heard of me right after i put a poll up, so far so good, then xD-- - (Talk/ ) 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :May votes unfavored 'cuz she = bitch tbh 13:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, hello warwick/may(?)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::James at school. May is in America. 13:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, righto. Shouldn't you be doing, y'know, school work or something xP?-- - (Talk/ ) 13:51, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the heads up on that James (or so it seems :P) First day on the job, so cut me a little slack. And please no more Isuck comments :P (and don't ask me why I posted this on your talk page cobalt. lol) -- (T/ 13:55, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: rofl...self-prawnage xD and EDIT AFTER ISK8 EC'ED ME: - Omg wai did yuo post taht on mai talkpaeg!? Oops, i couldn't help myself, arg, don't ban me!!!111!one!!!1 Watch now as i get a second EC after i hit save because you decide to add another comment in brackets onto the end of your first post (ahem) or someone else decides to reply.-- - (Talk/ ) 14:00, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Sorry. -- (T/ 14:02, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You will be. *Does shifty eyes*-- - (Talk/ ) 14:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:19, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:20, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Once was enough, Jedi :P-- - (Talk/ ) 12:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Damage Limit Hey, on the topic of your taking 8,000 damage, if you want, I could dig thru some of the packet data in GW to find out its absolute maximum. Put this here instead of the Archive because... well... This isn't an archive, lol. talk 15:45, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh noes! *cries* Sure go ahead, will be interesting to know :-) - go do coding magic-- - (Talk/ ) 18:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, the packet data was useless, however, the memory was very revealing. Your max health is a two-byte unsigned integer, meaning it has a range of 0-65535 (0xFFFF), so the most damage one could do to you is 65535, exactly equal to its absolute maximum. talk 21:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::You know, you might want to take that damage challenge down. Granted, my friend's surpassing of that was due to old skill functions, but still.... oh, and for a less disruptive (and more entertaining) recall of that: my friend JonTheMon 21:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::::He should be happy, I broke GW for him, and I rarely do that for anyone but myself, lol. talk 13:42, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm not taking that down - it causes people to occasionally post on my talkpage :P @RH Does that mean you couldn't find any limit on maximum damage, but the absolute maximum health is 65,535? Because it is possible to sustain damage over your maximum health - e.g. take 8k damage from trebuchet when you only have 400 max health. This could mean that maximum damage is actually infinite, so that the game would allow for 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999+damage in a signle packet :D I wonder why Base Defense only does 999 damage when its clearly possible to deal more damage than that in a single packet and it is easy to have over 999 health, maybe theres some problem with 4+ digit numbers in skill descriptions. You'd think that, logically, since base defence is clearly meant as an insta kill it would do a lot more damage, or be a lifesteal to get around Angelic Protection, or better still just be "Target foe Dies" - any ideas why they chose 999?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because without other modifications, you wont have 1k hp, methinks. And it recasts fast anyhow... You could survive it, but that doesn't help if it hits within the next second again :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, yes, but why not just have 'target foe dies'. Or a higher number than 999, why take 999 when you can have 1000 for instance, thats a much more round number. Also there is still the problem of Angelic Protection-- - (Talk/ ) 18:11, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does Angelic Protection work against Base Defense then? And 999 is a kewl numb0r, unlike 1000. It's only 1 dmg difference, but looks neater. Ever noticed the 9,99 prices? Or 9,95? Barely ever is it 10,00. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:12, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The .99 thing with prices is so stupid people will think, ah its only 99 pounds/euros/dollars/whatever, whereas £/€/$10/100/1000/whatever sounds more expensive. Though some people beleive that it is to do with old fashioned tills to force employees to give people change, thus opening the till and recording the purchase preventing them from pocketing the cash without the manager noticing. Surely with damage however, you would want it to appear more, thus deterring people from spawn camping attempts in AB. And yes, as far as i know Angelic protection does still work, though it requires co-operative team mates, and a specific and unhelpful to winning teambuild :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Wanna grief test it? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::If you want, though i don't have access to vent/ts for co-ordination. Still shoulnd't be too difficult, when is good for you?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! Not rly, but for lulz. Anyhow, self-RV'ing vandals are all the new rage. Seriously, they pop up rather often :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :lol - i wanted that revert though! when i hit save page and then saw i wasn't in RC i was very disapointed :( I think he was hoping that changing enchanter's conundrum to enchanters condom (such wit! ahem) would have some kind of serious impact on the wiki or something :S-- - (Talk/ ) 15:15, 20 May 2008 (UTC)